


We Made It So

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: Kara and Lena decide to tell Kara’s family and friends about their relationship and their surprise.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 290





	We Made It So

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the promised third installment of the “Made It So” arc. Sorry this took so long and I hope you all enjoy this.

It had been a month since Kara and Lena had both revealed their own secrets to each other. Now as fiancé’s and soon to be parents. They both decided it was time to let a few others know about their change in relationship status and growing family. The pair were both nervous as they stood outside of Alex and Kelly's apartment. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand tightly as she let out a tentative breath. “Hey.” Kara said as she brought their entwined hands to her lips kissing Lena’s hand. “It will be okay. I promise they will be so happy for us.” Lena gave her a small lopsided smile. “I hope so darling.” 

Kara knocked on the door waiting as she heard Alex’s voice from behind the door yell “Coming!” Kara gave Lena’s hand another gentle squeeze. As the door to the apartment. “Hey Kara...Hi Lena.” Alex greeted them both with a smile. “Alex hi can we please come in?” Kara asked her sisters noticing how she had her gaze training on Lena. Alex was still a bit on the fence about Lena’s sudden change of heart and how she was now willing to help them out. After her failed experience with Non Nocere Alex was keeping an eye on Lena somehow waiting for her to double cross them and side with her family.  
“Sure please come in.” Alex stepped aside making room for them. “Thank you.” Lena said in a small voice as Kara let them to sit on the couch never once letting go of Lena’s hand. 

“Hey babe who was at the door?” Kelly asked as she made her way out of their bedroom, her hair up in a messy bun as she wore one of Alex’s old My Chemical Romance t-shirts and some sweatpants. “Just Kara and Lena.” Alex said as she handed Kelly a mug full of coffee. Kelly tentatively took a sip from the steaming mug before she greeted them.  
“Hey you two what brings you by?” She said with a bigger bright smile on her face. Kara and Lena knew Kelly would probably be more accepting of their relationship than Alex was and they really hoped she would eventually come around.  
“We were actually in the neighborhood and we were hoping we could talk to both of you.” Kara said as she bounced her leg nervously against the sofa. Kelly noticed how nervous Kara seemed and how Lena softly gripped Kara’s thigh to make her stop.  
“Sure of course you know we’re here for both of you.” Kelly told them making her way over to take a seat on the couch across the coffee table. “Do you all want something to drink?” Alex called from the kitchen.  
“No thank you.” Both Kara and Lena said in unison.

Alex placed her mug down on the coffee table as she gave Kelly a tiny kiss on her cheek. “So what’s going on is something wrong?” Alex asks as she brings Kelly legs over her lap as Kelly sips her coffee.  
“Well.” Kara starts clearing her throat as she tries to articulate what she needs to say. “You see the thing is.” Kara pauses as she lets out a deep breath. Lena reaches for her hand and in the process her engagement ring catches the light and creates a bright gleam. “Lena what’s that on her finger?” Alex asks rhetorically as she has clearly seen the diamond ring.  
“Alex Lena and I are engaged.” Kara tells her as she entwines their hands together.  
“You’re what? Engaged? Kara what the hell is going on?” Alex looks nonplused with the news.  
“Luthor did you use your mind control project on my sister?” Alex asked pointing an accusatory finger at Lena. “I would never do that.” Lena told Alex, giving her an icy glower. “Yeah just like you would never trap her in the fortress in a kryptonite infused block of ice.” Alex told her as she got up off the sofa clenching her jaw in the process.  
“Hey you’re out of line.” Kara quickly got up from her sitting position putting herself in front of Lena.  
“Kara I’m sorry but since when are you and her on good terms let alone when did you start seeing each other? She’s using you Kara why can’t you all see that.” Alex was fuming she couldn’t believe how naive Kara was being.  
“Alex honey stop let’s hear them out.” Kelly told her reaching out to touch Alex’s tense arm as she gave her a pleading look. “Fine.” Alex said as she sat back down.  
“Thank you Kelly.” Kara told her giving her a small nod as she sat back down next to Lena.  
“First of all, I know Lena and I haven’t always been on the best of terms and that’s my fault.” Kara said looking at Lena. “It’s both our faults.” Lena interjected.  
“We were both trying to repair a friendship that was built on lies and we both know that never works.” Lena told them. “After everything that happened with the Crisis. I decided that I no longer wanted to be mad a Kara. That it was quiet silly and petty of me to keep up my deceitful plan. When in reality I just wanted to see Kara again. I needed to know that she was okay. That she was alive. Because I need to tell her that I loved her. That I had loved her from the moment she stepped into my office four years ago and I still love her.” Lena entwined her hand in Kara’s.  
“I love you too Zhao.” Kara told her as she brought Lena’s hands to her lips kissing her hand sweetly.

Alex and Kelly looked at the couple sitting across from them. They both looked so happy to be together.  
“Well I for one am so happy for the both of you.” Kelly told them. “Thank you.” Both Kara and Lena said in unison. “Alex honey?” Kelly turned to look at her girlfriend. Alex let out a sigh as she finally spoke  
“I’m happy for you all too.” Kara gave Alex a small smile as she tilted her head slightly towards Lena signaling for her to apologize. “And I’m sorry Lena. I accused you of being just like your family when you have proven time after time that you are nothing like them. You saved all of those people during the Crisis including us. Thank you.” Alex have her a sympathetic look. Lena’s eyes brimmed with tears as she spoke “Thank you, I appreciate that.” She said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “God I’m sorry I’m not usually this emotional. It must be the hormones.” Lena continued.  
“The hormones?” Alex and Kelly looked at each other then back to Kara and Lena waiting on an explanation.  
“Yeah you see that’s our other surprise. We’re going to have a baby. Lena is pregnant.” Kara told them waiting their reactions. Kelly blinked owlishly at them as Alex dropped and shattered her mug. “Lena’s what now?”  
She asked making sure she heard her sister correctly.  
“Lena’s pregnant with my baby.” Kara repeated as she placed her hand over Lena’s still flat stomach.  
“Well congratulations again.” Kelly said with a giggle as she turned to see Alex still trying to process everything. Before a big bright smile spread over her lips as she spoke. “We’re going to be Aunties?!” Alex jumped up towards them pulling Lena to her feet as she gave the brunette a tight hug that Lena returned.  
Pulling back Alex prompted Lena to take a seat again.  
As she went into Doctor Danvers' mode.  
“How are you feeling? Have you felt sick or weak?” How far along are you?” Alex asked.  
“No, no and about two months along.” Lena told her.  
Alex then turned to Kara. “You better take good care of her, you hear me? She’s carrying my niece or nephew in there.” Alex told her a stern yet playful tone. To which Kara gave her a two finger salute. “Scouts honor.” “Oh mom’s going to be over the moon when she finds out.” Alex said. “When are you planning on telling her?” Alex asked. “Well we were planning on taking a trip to Midvale next week would you all like to join us?” Kara asked. “Of course we would.” Alex answered.

Kara and Lena left Alex’s and Kelly’s apartment an hour later. The four of them making plans to leave for midvale the following Friday to visit Eliza.  
“You see that wasn’t so bad?” Kara said as she placed Lena down on her balcony of her penthouse. “Yeah you were right.” Lena said once they were inside.  
Kara wrapped her arms around Lena from behind placing her hands over Lena’s tummy. As she pushed Lena’s dark hair to one side to kiss the side of her neck.  
“Don’t worry I just know Eliza will be so happy for us.”  
Kara said inbetween kisses.  
“Oh yeah well all this talk about telling the rest of your family has put me under some stress.” Lena told her playfully as she bit her bottom lip. “Yeah? Well is there anything I can do to help?” Kara asked coyly as she bit at Lena’s earlobe. Lena turned around to face Kara as she pulled the blonde’s lips to her own giving her a loving kiss before pulling away. “Well I can certainly think of a few ways to help destress.” Lena told Kara as she pulled her by the collar of her button up shirt towards her bedroom. “Oh I can definitely help you destress Ms. Luthor-Danvers.” Kara told her as she lifted Lena by the waist adjusting her legs around her own waist.

Lena lavished Kara’s neck with kisses as Kara worked on undressing both of them. Once both were naked Kara laid them on the bed pulling Lena on top of her as she adjusted herself against the pillows. “God Lena, you look so beautiful, pregnancy really suits you.” Kara whispered against Lena’s chest as she placed tiny kisses on the top of Lena’s breasts slowly making her way towards her nipples. Taking her time to suck on each one. “Karaa.” Lena breathlessly moaned. “Please I want you.” Lena said, rocking against the blonde’s stiff cock behind her. “Slowly baby I want to worship you for the precious gift you are. A beautiful gift from Rao just for me.” Kara told her as she trailed kisses up Lena’s neck and her jaw. Finally bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lena felt Kara’s hand slip between them to massage against her center. “You’re soaked.” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips. As the brunette let out a whimper as two of Kara’s fingers slipped inside her.  
Kara could feel Lena’s inner muscles contract against her fingers as more of Lena’s arousal dripped out of Lena. “Yes more please Kara.” Lena whimpered out as she slowly and swiftly rocked herself against Kara’s hand. “You want more baby?” Kara asked already knowing Lena could take at least two more fingers.  
Lena frantically nodded in response “Please.” She begged. “Anything for you Zhao.” Kara whispered as she slipped two more fingers into Lena’s core. Lena rode Kara’s fingers as the blonde’s thumb rubbed soothing circles around her clit which had Lena bucking against Kara’s hand. “Ohh so close.” Lena said as she braced herself against Kara’s board shoulders. “Yesss right there oh Ka-ra” Lena cried out as Kara’s thumb super sped over her clit as her cunt kept Kara’s fingers deep inside of her as she came.

Kara waited patiently as Lena’s inner muscles released her to slowly withdraw her fingers. Noticing the copious amount of Lena’s cum that covered her digits as she brought one finger to her mouth to taste at Lena’s essence. “Mhm you taste so sweet Lena.” Lena looked dazed as a little blush colored her cheeks as she watched Kara suck on her own fingers covered in her cum. She watched as Kara lifted her once more and gripped her cock with her cum coated hand. Using Lena’s cum as lube. “Fuck Lena I need you.” Kara told her as she placed Lena over her swollen pink dick. Kara was throbbing. She needed to be inside Lena. 

The brunette slowly lowered herself over her Kryptonian lover’s cock. Enjoying the way Kara bit her bottom lip as she tried to remain still as Lena adjusted to her length. When their hips finally slotted together Lena started a slow bounce bracing her hands against Kara’s abs. “So full, you always fill me so good.” Lena moaned as she moved her hips in figure eights. Earning some gasps and groans from the girl of steel. With each upward thrust Lena made sure to contract her inner muscles around Kara tip. Which left Kara speechless and her mouth opened in a perfect “O” shape. Lena kept on bouncing on Kara’s wonderful cock as Kara for her part was trying to be gentle as she gripped at the sheets and not Lena because she was afraid she might hurt her. Lena noticed this and gently reached for Kara’s hands to place them on her hips to help guide her. “It’s okay Kara. You won’t hurt me. I love you and I trust you.” Lena said as she stopped bouncing and stilled on top of Kara. “Please Kara you’re okay trust me, trust us.” Lena pleaded when Kara’s hands ghosted over her skin. “Lena I…” Kara was cut off by Lena’s lips on hers. Feeling all the emotion she was trying to convey in that one kiss.  
Kara returned the kiss in kind as her body moved out of reflex. Her hands lowered to Lena’s ass as she helped her thrust against her. Her hips thrusted of their own volition. Thrusting up into Lena’s hot velvety depths. “Kara fuck yess please just like that. Don’t stop.” Lena moaned against her lips. “I love you Lena and I’ll never stop loving you.” Kara confessed as her hips continued to thrust up into Lena. Showing her just how much she loved her without words but with her actions.

Before Lena knew what was happening she was placed on her side with Kara spooning her from behind. She could feel Kara’s cock sliding in between her pussy enjoying the way the head of Kara’s cock brushed perfectly against her clit. “Kara please I need you love.” Lena whimpered out in need. It was all it took for Kara to slowly thrust back into Lena’s warmth.  
“Oh Lena you feel even tighter like this.” Kara moaned against the shell of Lena’s ear as she slipped a hand between their bodies to rub circles over Lena’s sensitive little clit. “So good oh rao fuck.” Kara whimpered out as Lena’s inner muscles contracted around her cock. Trying to milk out her release. Kara felt Lena buck against her as she continued to thrust into Lena from behind enjoying the way Lena let out a breathy “ah’s” and “oh's” each time Kara thrusted against her. The two continued to make love to each other until they eventually succumbed to their pleasure.  
“KARA!” Lena moaned out as Kara delivered one final deep hard thrust into her. Lena could hear Kara chanting her name behind her “Lena, Lena oh Lena.” Kara whispered as her cock emptied inside of her. 

The pair stayed that way with Kara spooning Lena as she soothingly rubbed her hand over the small bump on Lena’s belly. As Lena turned her head to kiss Kara over her shoulder. “I love you.” Lena said as placed her hand over Kara’s on her belly. Kara placed a loving kiss on the nape of Lena’s neck. “I love you so much Zhao and I can’t wait to meet our baby.” Kara told her as she nuzzled into Lena holding her in her arms.

———————————————————————-

7 months later

Kara’s Kryptonian genes were strong and by the third trimester of Lena’s pregnancy. She developed some powers. Which both Kara and Lena took full advantage of in the bedroom. What was an even bigger surprise though was when the couple went into one of their final check ups with their OBGYN they discovered that they were having twins.

Lena was shocked to say the least but Kara almost blasted a Kara shaped hole into the doctor’s roof with how overjoyed she was. “Twins!” “We’re going to have two babies Lena. Oh golly this is a miracle.” Kara said as happy tears trailed down both of their cheeks as they saw the image of both their babies on the monitor.  
Finally when Lena went into labor Kara never left her side. When the twins finally arrived on a cold December morning. Kara was overjoyed and so enamored by her daughters.  
Laura Astra Luthor-Danvers and  
Elle Alexandra Luthor- Danvers.  
They were perfect just like their mother.  
“Oh my sweet Rao they are beautiful just like you Lena.” Kara told her as she cradled both new born babies carefully in her arms. Gently placing both of them in Lena’s arms. “They are so precious. Hello my sweet babies I’m your mom and over there is your Jeju” Lena looked over at Kara who had a surprised look on her face at hearing Lena speak Kryptonian.  
“You know Kryptonian?” Kara asked as more tears welled up in her eyes. “I’ve been practicing some after all our daughters are half Kryptonian they deserve to know that part of themselves.” Kara was crying and she couldn’t have pictured a more beautiful or perfect moment. Her wife and her daughters.Her perfect little family. Her new Krypton was here. “El Mayarah” Lena said as she hugged Laura and Elle closer to her. Kara swore she could feel her heart just about to burst at the sight. As she gently placed herself next to Lena on the hospital bed. As both of them admired their daughters. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena as she continued to cradled the babies in her arms. “El Mayarah” Kara said as she leaned her head against Lena’s enjoying this beautiful and peaceful moment. “I love you Zhao.” Lena whispered.  
“I love you Zhao.” Kara whispered back as she slowly reached over to place a loving kiss on her lips.


End file.
